Koridor lantai 3
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Koridor Lantai 3 Menuju Ruang Peralatan adalah suatu koridor terlarang bagi siswa siswi di sekolah tempat Hitsugaya dan kawan kawan sekolah. Hingga mereka menyelidikinya dan mengalaminya secara langsung.


Bleach : Kubo Tite

Main chara : Hitsugaya Toushirou

Rate T

Genre Horor dan Angst (mungkin)

fic masih penuh typo mengandung ke ooc an dan mungkin masih memiliki beberapa kalimat kata yang salah.

Fic by Hollow Men

First fic emm selamat membaca.

Koridor Lantai 3 Menuju Ruang Peralatan

"Hei hei, kalian tau kan gosip itu."tanya seorang laki – laki pada teman kelompoknya.

"Gosip apa yang kau maksudkan, gossip tentang si Aizen sensei yang suka pake celana dalam berenda ya."salah satu perempuan di kelompok tersebut berkata dengan keras.

"Yup salah satunya itu tapi kalian pasti tau kan tentang koridor lantai 3 yang menuju ke ruang peralatan."ujar sipenanya itu.

Hitsugaya point

"Oh gosip yang itu, kita kebenerannya nih lagi ngomongin tentang itu."ucapku sembari menyeruput minuman ku.

Aku Hitsugaya Toushirou, murid kelas X disebuah SMA ternama di kota Karakura ini. Sekolah yang menerapkan sistem asrama ini, terkenal akan prestasinya yang gemilang. Banyak prestasi di bidang Akademik dan non akademik yang sekolah kami ini juarai, salah satunya olehku yang mendapat peringkat pertama dalam sebuah kompetisi bergengsi tingkat Nasional mewakili sekolah ini dan mendapat julukan Tensai.

Ya, saat ini sedang beredar dengan hangatnya, sebuah gosip tentang koridor lantai 3 menuju ruang peralatan di sekolah ini. Dan kami, aku dan teman – teman kelompokku sedang mendiskusikan yah membicarakan gosip tersebut. Aku sih gak tertarik karena gak percaya dengan hal – hal gaib semacam begitu.

"Yup bener banget."ujar sipenanya itu sembari berjalan menuju tempat duduk.

"Darimana kau Kurosaki, kami sudah menunggu dari tadi disini."ucapku dengan agak marah

"Tadi dipanggil si Aizen buat motokofiin soal – soal ulangan kelas XII, jadi maaf telat."kata laki – laki yang bernama Kurosaki itu.

"Gak masalah sih, nee Toushirou kun apakah memang benar gosip itu?"tanya wanita disampingku yang bernama Rukia.

"Gak tau, aku gak percaya dengan hal – hal gaib semacam itu."jawabku dengan malas.

"Jangan gitu Hitsugaya, kau harus percaya dengan hal – hal gaib loh, yang namanya hantu atau setan dan iblis juga jin itu ada."ucap seorang laki – laki berambut biru bernama Grimjow.

"Yah wajar sih, seorang Tensai memang biasanya gak percaya dengan hal – hal gaib macam gitu."ujar Kurosaki sembari menulis sesuatu dicatatannya.

"Neliel, kau yang paling tau tentang gosip ini kan sebenarnya?"tanya Grimjow pada seorang wanita berambut hijau tosca panjang yang paling seniot diantara mereka.

Hitsugaya Point off

"Benar juga,Neliel senpai kan yang paling senior di antara kita, pasti tau dong gosip seperti itu, kita – kita kan anak baru jadi kurang tau detil tentang gosip itu."ujar Rukia menambahkan pertanyaan Grimjow

"Yah ini gosip sih mungkin sebuah misteri gaib di sekolah kita, entahlah. Gosip ini sudah tidak terdengar sebenarnya selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Aku pun diceritakan senior tentang gosip ini."ujar Neliel dengan membetulkan letak duduknya.

"Wah sudah lama gak kedengaran, terus sekarang muncul kembali."kata Grimjow mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya,sampai kejadian kematian Kaien san 2 minggu kemarin itu. Mulailah gosip ini terdengar lagi."ujar Neliel mulai serius.

"Bisa senpai ceritakan gak gimana sih tuh gosip."ucap Ichigo dengan penasaran

"Begini sih, aku dapet dari senpai ku juga waktu kelas X."ujar Neliel mulai bercerita

Koridor lantai 3 menuju ruang peralatan adalah sebuah koridor yang jarang dilewati oleh para siswa maupun para guru, baik pagi siang maupun malam. Karena kesannya memang koridor ini gelap, disiang hari pun harus sampai menyalakan lampu karena memang jalan koridor ini diluarnya tertutupi sebuah pohon besar yang ada sampai 3 cahaya dari matahari maupun lampu diluar tidak dapat masuk menerangi koridor, meski ada paling hanya sedikit yang menembus. Memang lantai 1 dan 2 pun tertutupi, tetapi lantai 1 dan 2 adalah segala pusat kegiatan di sekolah ini. Dan memang selalu ada yang main keatap saat istirahat, tetapi itu tidak melewati koridor ini. Satu – satunya alasan yang memungkinkan bagi siswa ataupun guru untuk melewati koridor ini hanya saat akan mengambil peralatan di ruang peralatan. Kejadian yang menjadi awal cerita ini adalah saat seorang salah satu siswa kelas X dulu tewas dengan kepala pecah yang diduga jatuh dengan melompat dari jendela koridor lantai 3 menuju ruang peralatan. Awalnya ini dianggap kecelakaan, tetapi kejadian ini berulang hingga 3 kali, dalam seminggu.

"Neliel senpai, kenapa mereka bisa berada dikoridor tersebut saat malam itu."tanya Rukia

"Setelah ditelusuri, ternyata mereka semua yang tewas itu selalu melakukan hal yang dilarang di sekolah ini, seperti mabuk – mabukan dan hal lainnya yang dilarang."jawab Neliel dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Kematian yang menimpa mereka, dipercaya oleh siswa lain sebagai ganjaran karena melanggar aturan sekolah. Kenapa lantai 3 yang digunakan, karena lantai 1 dan 2 saat malam pun selalu ada yang memakai hingga jam malam, bahkan satpam dan penjaga sekolah hanya selalu mengecek ruangan hingga lantai 2. Tetapi lantai 3 setelah jam 8 itu sepi, tidak ada yang menggunakan dan biasanya mereka yang memang nakal setelah selesai jam belajar malam sering ke lantai 3 untuk melakukan hal – hal yang negatif tersebut. Kejadian – kejadian aneh yang menewaskan hal ini pun berlanjut hingga merenggut 5 orang korban dalam satu minggu kemudian. Hingga akhirnya seseorang disuruh untuk menyelidiki hal tersebut.

Nah darisinilah akhirnya dipercayai tentang misteri gaib ini. Kenapa karena ternyata orang yang menyelidiki hal tersebut ternyata mengalami kecelakaan yaitu terjatuh dari tangga lantai 3 ke lantai 2. Dia selamat namun dia menjadi gila, seperti ketakutan dengan sebuah sesuatu, dan terus menyebutkan sesuatu tentang koridor itu, seperti ia menyeramkan, tolong jangan dekati aku, menjauh kau, tolong – tolong dia makhluk yang menyeramkan dan langsung menjerit hitam tidak dia hitam makhluk berjubah hitam, dia setan setan. Orang itu benar – benar menjadi gila.

4 hari dari kejadian itu, seseorang siswa yang tidak percaya tentang hal tersebut, menyelidiki hal ini, dan ternyata ia ditemukan dengan kondisi sama, tetapi kali ini dia berbicara seperti dirasuki sesuatu. Orang yang dirasuki tersebut mengatakan hal seperti ini yang akhirnya menjadikan seluruh penghuni sekolah percaya hal gaib ini. Kata itu adalah "_**Jangan lah ada seorang pun berada dikoridor lantai 3 menuju ruang peralatan saat pergantian hari yaitu saat tepat jam 00.00, apabila kalian berada dikoridor ini segeralah berlari keluar dari koridor ini, saat kau tidak sempat atau kau tidak segera keluar dari koridor ini saat jam 23.57 maka kalian tidak akan bisa lolos, dan saat jam 00.00 tepat aku akan muncul dihadapannya untuk mengambil nyawa tidak akan bisa selamat dari saya, dan apabila berhasil selamat, maka kalian akan menjadi gila atau mendapatkan penderitaan, jangan berada di KORIDOR LANTAI 3 MENUJU RUANG PERALATAN INI SAAT PERGANTIAN HARI**_". Hal ini terucap dari mulut siswa tersebut dan terdapat sebuah tulisan yang ditulis dengan darah di tembok antara tangga lantai 2 ke lantai 3.

Sejak itulah, misteri ini menjadi dipercayai dan menjadi salah satu hal yang tidak terpecahkan hingga sekarang. Dan ternyata memang setelah terjadi sebuah pertingatan tersebut, tidak ada lagi kejadian kejadian aneh tersebut.

"HIngga sekarang, sampai kejadian Kaien san 2 minggu kemarin itu."ujar Neliel mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Begitu kah, seram juga ya legendanya."komentar Rukia.

"Tapi tetap saja, ini bukan hal yang harus dipercaya, ini hal yang tidak rasional, tidak masuk akal."komentar Hitsugaya dengan tampang dinginnya.

"Kau tetap tidak percaya ya Toushirou kun?"tanya Rukia yang heran dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Tidak."jawab Hitsugaya tegas.

"Ntar kau kualat loh HItsugaya, jangan begitu kau harus percaya."Grimjow memakan apel yang dibawanya

"Tidak, kalau begitu malam ini kita kesana, buktikan bila memang ada hal semacam itu, gimana?"tanya Hitsugaya mengajak teman – teman nya ini untuk menyelidiki hal tersebut.

"Kau yakin Toushirou kun, itu hal yang dilarang untuk dilakukan saat ini."ucap Rukia pada kekasihnya ini dengan wajah agak takut.

"Kenapa tidak."kata Hitsugaya tegas

"Memang kau punya kunci nya, sejak kejadian waktu dulu itu koridor lantai 3 menuju ruang peralatan kan dipasangi pintu, untuk mencegah siswa kesana, dan saat malam hari mulai dari jam 7 malam pintu itu dikunci."ucap Neliel yang memang lebih tau hal ini

"Tidak, tetapi setidaknya Grimjow dan Kurosaki punya."kata Hitsugaya menunjuk 2 temannya yang sudah memamerkan sebuah kunci.

"Bagaimana, malam ini saat pukul 23.00 kumpul di tangga lantai 1, bawa barang yang diperlukan."ucap Hitsugaya tegas sembari melempar kaleng bekas minumannya ke tempat sampah.

Kordidor lantai 3 menuju ruang peralatan, koridor yang gelap bila tidak dinyalakan lampu ini. Samar – samar terlihat sebuah bayangan hitam gelap. Menyeramkan sedang menyeringai dengan sebuah sabit tersampir dipunggungnya.

"Khu khu khu, hebat sekali Tensai kun, tetaplah seperti itu. Lalu datanglah padaku."ujar desis menyeramkan sosok tersebut dengan suaranya yang menyeramkan.

Malam jam 23.00 tangga lantai 1

Hitsugaya sedang bersama Rukia menunggu 3 temannya yang lain, terlihat wajah Hitsugaya tenang – tenang saja berbanding dengan Rukia yang agak ketakutan. Melihat kekasihnya ketakutan seperti itu membuat Hitsugaya merasa tidak enak juga karena membawa Rukia yang memang takut dan percaya dengan hal – hal macam ini.

"Tak usah cemas dan takut seperti itu, ada aku bersamamu Rukia."ucap Hitsugaya menenangkan kekasihnya yang terus gelisah.

"B-b-bagaimana gak takut sih, kita ini akan menuju tempat yang dilarang oleh pihak sekolah bahkan tempat paling mengerikan di sekolah ini."kata Rukia keras sambil menunjukkan wajah seperti ingin menangis

"Jangan takut, apapun itu aku akan melindungi kamu."ucap Hitsugaya memeluk Rukia agar tenang

Mendapat perlakuan dari Hitsugaya ini membuat Rukia agak tenang juga. Ia memeluk Hitsugaya balik dengan erat.

"Ekhm dah, yang memang pacaran."komentar si Grimjow

"Jangan mesra – mesraan ditempat gini berdua loh, ntar muncul setan ketiga."ucap Ichigo sembari nyengir

"Kan setan nya kalian bertiga yang ngeganggu."kata Hitsugaya agak ketus karena diganggu, saat ia merasa hangat karena memeluk Rukia

"Ayo udah jam 23.16 nih."ucap Neliel berjalan lebih dulu menaiki tangga dari teman – temannya.

Mereka berlima pun, berjalan menaiki tangga demi tangga menuju lantai 3 dalam diam, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai 3. Dan menuju koridor bermasalah yang disebutkan, koridor lantai 3 menuju ruang perlatan koridor paling ujung, untuk kesana harus melewati koridor yang menuju keatap, dan tibalah mereka di depan pintu Koridor lantai 3 menuju ruang perlatan ini. Grimjow pun mencoba membuka pintu tapi ada yang aneh, pintu itu tidak terkunci.

"Bagaimana bisa, pintu nya gak dikunci nih."ucap Grimjow yang mencoba kuncinya itu

"Berarti ada seseorang didalam."ucap Hitsugaya dengan kening merengut.

"Tapi siapa, siapa yang ada didalam?"tanya Rukia yang agak ketakutan.

"Karena itu kita selidiki hal ini."ucap Neliel dengan tenang dan mulai berjalan masuk diikuti 4 temannya.

"Hmm jam 23.37 kita berada di koridor ini, apa ada yang aneh?"tanya Ichigo pada temannya yang lain

"Tidak ada, ayo terus jalan ke ruang peralatan."Hitsugaya mengomandoi mereka untuk berjalan

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri koridor yang memang terkesan mistis tersebut. Semakin mereka berjalan menuju ruang peralatan, semakin mereka jelas seperti mendengar suara desahan dan erangan seseorang, tidak bukan seorang saja tapi 2 orang.

"Kalian dengar suara ini?"tanya Ichigo

"Ya kita semua dengar, asalnya dari ruang peralatan. Berarti ada seseorang dari ruang peralatan."ucap Hitsugaya dengan nada dingin dan mata dipicingkan

"Emm Toushirou kun, sekarang jam 23.50 tepat."ucap Rukia dengan suara bergetar.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang peralatan tempat suara tersebut berasal. Dan ini memang suara orang berhubungan Sex, mereka pun telah berada didepan ruang peralatn tersebut.

"Emm Toushirou kun sekarang jam 23.55."ucap Rukia memberitahu Hitsugaya dengan takut – takut

Tetapi Hitsugaya tak menanggapinya."Dengar hitungan 3 kita masuk secara bersamaan untuk memergoki siapa pelaku mesum ini."perintah Hitsugaya yang mendapat anggukan 3 temannya kecuali Rukia. "TIGA."teriak Hitsugaya dan Brakk terdengar pintu dibuka dengan keras dan mereka berlima masuk ke ruang peralatan tersebut.

Betapa kaget mereka, yang dilihat mereka adalah seorang laki – laki yang mereka panggil Aizen sensei sedang menindih seorang siswa wanita teman mereka yang bernama Hinamori. Dan mereka tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Hal ini membuat dua orang yang sedang berhubungan sex ini pun kaget. Mereka berdua melepaskan diri satu sama lain dan berdiri mundur.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?"tanya Aizen gelagapan

"Sedang apa, ada juga kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sebuah ruangan lantai 3 ini, eh berbuat mesum ya."ucap Grimjow geram yang memang dia agak suka dengan Hinamori tersebut.

"Ini alasan mereka. Ya aku ingat, pengumuman tentang koridor ini kan Aizen sensei yang mengumumkannya, ini hanya lah kebohongannya agar koridor ini tidak dikunjungi, agar dia bisa melakukan kelakuan bejat nya disini."ucap Hitsugaya dengan tegasnya

Sementara ketiga temannya dan kekasihnya itu menginterogasi Aizen, Rukia melirik jam nya dan jam nya menunjukkan pukul 00.00. Rukia yang menyadari ini, pun ketakutan, ia melihat kanan kirinya dan depan belakangnya. Ia kaget saat ia menengok ke belakang yaitu keluar pintu ruang peralatan, ia melihat suatu sosok berjubah hitam mengerikan sedang menyeringai padanya, dan Rukia pun menutup matanya. Neliel yang melihat mimik wajah Rukia pun heran dan bertanya.

"Ada apa Rukia chan?"tanya Neliel melihat juniornya ini seperti ketakutan dan memang ketakutan

"I-i-itu diluar."ucap Rukia terbata sambil menunjuk luar

"Hah." Neliel pun melihat keluar dan tidak ada apa – apa. "Gak ada apa – apa Rukia chan."ucap Neliel

"Ha, tadi – tadi."ucap Rukia terbata – bata dan ia melihat jamnya dan menunjukkan pukul 00.01.

"Jadi kalian tidak percaya terhadap cerita itu?"tanya Aizen dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Tidak, itu hanya bualan mu saja, Kurosaki hubungi pihak sekolah agar mereka kesini."perintah Hitsugaya yang dituruti secara langsung dengan menekan tombol ponselnya.

Setelah itu pihak sekolah pun datang, dan segera membawa Aizen dan Hinamori untuk selanjutnya di lakukan proses pemidanaan. Hitsugaya dan yang lain pun berjalan mengikuti dari belakang tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa di belakang mereka telah berdiri sebuah sosok mengerikan yang dilihat Rukia tadi.

"Khu khu khu, dengan kejadian ini, kau semakin tidak mempercayai keberadaan ku kan Tensai kun. Dan kau bahkan tidak mempercayai perkataan kekasihmu, bagus itu membuat ku semakin ingin dirimu, menemani diriku disini."ucap sosok ini dengan suara yang menggelegar tetapi tidak terdengar oleh Hitsugaya dan yang lain.

Esok harinya taman sekolah jam makan siang

"Rukia kenapa sih, dari tadi pagi kayaknya dia murung ketakutan gitu."ucap Ichigo saat ia ingat Rukia

"Gak tau juga, dia gitu mulai tadi malem, waktu kita mergokin si Aizen sensei."kata Neliel

"Ini hanya perkiraan ku saja, jangan – jangan Rukia ngeliat penunggu koridor itu lagi."ujar Grimjow dengan suaranya yang agak keras

"Mungkin, tapi kita disana kan, dan tidak ada apa – apa yang terjadi, kita disana menunggu pihak sekolah sampai pukul 00.18 loh, dan gak da kejadian apa – apa."ucap IChigo menyeruput minumannya.

"Sudah lah kalian bertiga, Rukia hanya capek mungkin."bantah Hitsugaya yang baru datang saat ketiga temannya membicarakan kekasihnya.

Ruang rekreasi asrama jam 7 malam saat makan malam

"Rukia, kau kenapa sih?"tanya Hitsugaya saat makan malam bersama sahabat – sahabat mereka.

"Maaf Toushirou kun, aku teman – teman. Aku melihat nya, melihat makhluk penunggu koridor itu."ucap Rukia ketakutan

Kekasih dan ketiga temannya itu hanya diam mematung saat, mendengar hal ini. Lalu Hitsugaya tertawa dengan keras menanggapi ucapan dari kekasihnya.

"Rukia – Rukia, kau jangan bercanda ya, hal seperti itu tidak ada."ucap Hitsugaya tetap tertawa.

"Tapi memang benar, saat jam 00.00 kemarin dia muncul dan dia ada di luar ruang peralatan dibelakangku, saat ku menengok ia ada, makhluk itu berjubah hitam dan ia menyeringai padaku."jelas Rukia ketakutan.

"Jangan bercanda Rukia, kita sudah selesai menyelidiki hal ini dan terbukti tidak ada selain si Aizen dan Hinamori itu sedang bermesum ria."ucap Hitsugaya

"Tapi Toushirou kun aku . . . ."belum selesai ucapan Rukia, bibirnya telah terkunci oleh bibir Hitsugaya yang melumatnya secara halus tapi pasti ini, dihadapan teman – temannya.

Rukia kaget tentu, tapi ia membalas nya. Tidak lama mereka pun melepaskan diri dan melihat teman – temannya menyeringai padanya. "Udah berani nih anak satu main cium – ciuman didepan kita."kelakar Grimjow dan diikuti tawa Neliel dan Ichigo

"Jangan berisik ah, oh ya Rukia kembali kekamarmu, jelas kau harus istirahat. Aku ada latihan nyelesain soal – soal sama Urahara sensei dikantornya. Aku duluan ya."pamit Hitsugaya pada kekasih dan teman – temannya.

"Toushirou kun."ucap Rukia lirih

Hitsugaya semakin menjauh dan Rukia melihat suatu bayangan sedang berjalan dihadapan Hitsugaya, bayangan hitam berjubah gelap membawa sabit di pundaknya. Rukia yang kaget tentang hal itu hanya terdiam dan ia meraskan firasat bahwa ia seperti tidak akan bisa bertemu Toushirounya lagi.

Jam 22.10 ruang Urahara lantai 1

"Bagus Hitsugaya kun, kau semakin hebat saja."puji Urahara saat melihat hasil kerjaan Hitsugaya

"Terima kasih Urahara san, boleh aku pinjam kunci ruang computer, aku sedang ingin mencari informasi."pinta Hitsugaya pada Urahara

"Oh ya ini, oh ya Hitsugaya kun kau tau gosipnya kan, jangan kau berada di koridor lantai 3 menuju ruang peralatan itu ya."larang Urahara

"Tidak ada apa – apa disana Urahara sensei, yang ada hanyalah bahwa Aizen sensei bermesum ria bersama muridnya di ruang peralatan."ucap Hitsugaya berjalan keluar.

"Ya tapi jangan sekali – kali kau melanggar ini lagi."ucap Urahara dengan suara agak keras.

"Hnn."jawab Hitsugaya gak jelas

Ruang computer ada dilantai 2, berada dibawah ruang peralatan. Yah samapai sini, anak – anak dan guru tidak akan takut. Kecuali memang kalau haru di lantai 3, baru mereka tidak akan melirik jam nya dan menunjukkan pukul 22.45. Ia sedang mencari bahan – bahan untuk soal – soal tugasnya. Tiba – tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara, seperti panggilan seseorang pada dirinya, tetapi ia acuhkan karena memang ia pikir hanya angin saja.

"Khu khu, Toushirou Hitsugaya kun, kemari lah."suara tesebut memanggil

Jam 23.05 Neliel dan kawan – kawan berkumpul

"Aku lupa menjelaskan."ucap Neliel buru – buru

"Tentang?"tanya Grimjow

"Koridor lantai 3 menuju ruang peralatan."ujar Neliel

"Maksudmu?"tanya Ichigo heran karena memang hal ini kan sudah terbukti tidak benar

"Urahara sensei pernah bercerita padaku dan Tia senpai dulu."ujar Neliel memulai cerita

"Apabila seseorang atau sekumpulan orang sedang berada diruang peralatan itu pada saat pergantian hari, salah satu dari mereka kemungkinan akan melihat sosok itu. Biasanya orang yang paling takut, keesokannya, ia akan memanggil salah seorang dari kumpulan orang tersebut yang paling tidak mempercayai hal gaib ini. Lalu orang tersebut akan mereka seret dalam kegelapan saat mereka telah datang pada mereka."jelas Neliel

"Maksudmu bahwa mungkin Rukia melihatnya begitu."komentar Grimjow dengan suara agak serak

"Ya kemungkinan memang begitu. Dan kalian harus tau juga, dia tidak akan berbuat apa – apa bila kita memang tidak sedang berada di koridor, artinya makhluk itu tidak mengganggu Aizen yang melakukan tindakan mesum dan kita, karena kita memang ada diruang peralatan, sehingga kita seperti tidak merasakan apa – apa tentang misteri ini. Dan ia akan datang pada orang yang berada dikoridor lantai 3 menuju ruang peralatan itu saat tepat pukul 00.00 sampai 00.01 saja. Artinya juga, saat kemarin Rukia benar – benar melihat makhluk tersebut dikoridor, dan aku bertanya padanya saat jam menunjukkan pukul 00.01."jelas Neliel kembali.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa – apa?"tanya Ichigo yang khawatir melihat Rukia gemetaran

"Toushirou kun, Toushirou kun."ujar Rukia serak dan takut

"Iya, dimana Hitsugaya."ucap Grimjow

Detik berikutnya mereka segera berlari menuju sekolah berlari keluar asrama dan Neliel melirik jam diponselnya (23.30).

Toushirou Hitsugaya pukul 23.35 ruang lab computer

HItsugaya yang telah selesai menemukan materi tugasnya pun keluar mengunci pintu lab dan hendak pergi turun, ketika ia melihat tangga menuju lantai 3, ia seperti dibisiki perintah untuk datang ke koridor lantai 3 menuju ruang peralatan. Entah kenapa Hitsugaya pun berjalan menaiki tangga tersebut, ia merasa kan panggilan yang aneh saat ini. Terus berjalan ia pun tiba didepan pintu koridor lantai 3 menuju ruang peralatan ini. Dan anehnya tidak terkunci (23.45)

Rukia Neliel Grimjow Ichigo berlari menuju ruangan Urahara sensei dan menanyai tentang Hitsugaya.

"Apa, Hitsugaya kun belum kembali?"tanya balik Urahara

"Ya sensei, tadi ia bersama anda kan untuk mengerjakan soal – soal."ucap Rukia lirih dan ngos – ngosan sekaligus khawatir

"Tadinya iya, tapi sekarang dia harusnya sudah pulang ke asrama, ah iya dia kelab computer untuk mencari materi."ucap Urahara

"Hah, Nel jam berapa sekarang?"tanya Ichigo

"Jam 23.47."jawab Nel dengan gelisah

"Cepat, sebelum terlambat."ucap Grimjow mendahului berlari dan diikuti ketiga teman dan senseinya yang heran ikut berlari bersama mereka.

"Jadi maksud kalian Hitsugaya kun itu tidak percaya tentang gosip itu."Urahara memastikan

"Ya, dia seorang yang tidak percaya hal gaib."ucap Ichigo

"Aku sudah melarangnya, bukan karena apa. Aku pernah bertemu makhluk itu, sangat menyeramkan, menakutkan lutut ku gemetar. 1 minggu aku mengurung diri, tidak mengajar karena shock oleh sosok penampakan itu."ujar Urahara bercerita sambil terus berlari menuju ruang lab computer

"Apa, sensei pernah melihat sosok makhluk itu."ujar Grimjow memastikan

"Ya, karena itulah dia kularang untuk kesana setelah kejadian kalian menangkap Aizen kemarin."ujar Urahara

"Tidak ada, dia tidak ada disini."ucap Ichigo panik saat sampai diruang computer

"Apa, jam berapa sekarang?"tanya Grimjow

"Jam 23.54."jawan Neliel

"Gawat dia yang paling tidak percaya kan, dia dipanggil oleh makhluk itu untuk ke koridor itu."ucap Urahara

"Rukia, mana Rukia?"tanya Grimjow yang menyadari Rukia hilang

Detik berikutnya mereka pun berlari menyusul Rukia yang telah lebih awal menuju koridor itu.

Rukia yang telah lebih dulu menuju koridor itu pun melirik jam nya dan terbelalak melihat jam 23.56. Ia pun telah sampai dan masuk karena memang pintunya telah terbuka. Dan ia melihat Hitsugaya yang sedang berdiri diam. Ia pun memanggil – manggil kekasihnya itu namun sang kekasih itu tidak menghiraukan. Hingga akhirnya Rukia berlari dan memeluk Hitsugaya dari belakang.

"Ru – Rukia."jerit Hitsugaya terkaget saat Rukia memeluknya dengan airmata mengenang dimatanya

"Toushirou kun, syukurlah. Ayo sebelum terlambat kita keluar."ucap Rukia menarik tangan Hitsugaya

"Memang kita ada dimana?"tanya Hitsugaya

"Kita ada dikoridor lantai 3 menuju ruang peralatan, ayo cepat Toushirou kun."ajak Rukia makin mendesak

"Khu – khu khu khu, kalian terlambat, kalian tau aturan nya kan."ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar mengerikan

"Siapa – siapa itu."teriak Hitsugaya dengan keras

"Khi khi, lihat lah jam berapa sekarang."ucap suara itu kembali

Rukia melihat jamnya dan terbelalak melihat jam 23.59.30.

"Sadarkah, khu khu 30 tidak 25 detik lagi aku akan ada dihadapan kalian."ucap suara mengerikan itu

Rukia memeluk lengan Hitsugaya dengan gemetar, dan tidak lama yaitu 20 detik selanjutnya, muncullah suatu sosok mengerikan dengan jubbah nya hitam gelap dan bau busuk yang menyengat membawa sabit bermata tajam. Sosok mengerikan itu pun menyeringai kepada Hitsugaya dan Rukia.

"Pukul 00.00 tepat, selamat datang di koridor lantai 3 menuju ruang peralatan Tensai kun dan Kawai Onna chan."ucap sosok itu menyerigai dan suara yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri dengan tegak.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Hitsugaya bergetar.

"Aku makhluk penunggu disini, selamat ya kalian telah berada disini. Kuberi hadiah berupa rasa ketakutan selama 1 menit."ucap sosok itu

"Satu menit."ucap Hitsugaya dingin

"Yap satu menit didunia kalian tapi didunia ku satu menit bisa berarti seumur hidup dan kalian bersiap untuk mati."sosok itu menyeringa sambil mengayunkan sabitnya

Serangan pertama sosok itu berhasil melukai Hitsugaya yang melindungi Rukia. Dan mereka pun bergegas lari menuju pintu keluar koridor ini. "Khuhuh percuma deh, kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini loh. Beruntung sih kalian kemarin berada di dalam ruang peralatan. "sosok itu melayang mengejar Hitsugaya dan Rukia.

Berlari terus dan berlari yang dilakukan Hitsugaya dan Rukia, dan juga berusaha mengelak menghindari serangan, tetapi serangan – serangan itu tidak bisa dihindari Hitsugaya. Terangah – engah ia menerima seluruh rasa sakit ini.

"Hah ha Rukia, kau tidak apa – apa kan?'tanya Hitsugaya pada kekasihnya itu

"Tidak Toushirou kun, tapi kau."ucap Rukia bergetar melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang bisa dibilang cukup mengenaskan dengan banyak luka goresan ditangan kaki dan diseluruh tubuh.

"Hah hah hah, ukh, gak apa. Kenapa dengan jalan koridor ini, koridor ini tidak sepanjang ini kan."ucap Hitsugaya kesakitan dan heran dengan koridor yang berubah menjadi sangat panjang dan pintu semakin jauh

"Tidak tau padahal pintu itu sepertinya dekat sekali dengan kita."ucap Rukia terengah

"Yah tentu saja kan, ini dunia koridor ku loh."ucap sosok itu menyeringai dari belakang Hitsugaya dan JLEBB menusuk punggung Hitsugaya hingga menembus kedepan dan hampir mengenai kepala Rukia yang memang berada di depan dada Hitsugaya.

"KYAAAAAA."Rukia yang melihat ini dihadapannya menjerit dengan keras sejadi – jadinya

"Itu suara Rukia. Dia disini, tapi dimana mereka.?"heran Grimjow sekaligus takut

"Mereka dibawa ke dimensi lain oleh penunggu koridor ini. Berdoalah mereka tidak kenapa – napa."ucap Urahara mulai berdoa kumat kamit.

"Toushirou, Toushirou kun."panggil Rukia melihat Hitsugaya jatuh tersungkur dengan darah banyak membasahi tubuhnya

"Giliran mu gadis manis."ucap sosok itu mendekati Rukia.

Rukia berjalan mundur menjauh, tetapi sosok itu semakin dekat. Hingga tubuh Rukia pun menyentuh dinding. "Sayonara gadis manis."sosok itu pun mengayunkan sabitnya dan CRAAAAAASSSSHHHHH. Mata Rukia terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang tertebas. Bukan dirinya, darah yang terciprat dan mengenai nya ini bukan darahnya, melainkan "TOUSHIROUUUUUUUUU."teriak Rukia melihat tubuh kekasihnya tertebas sabit makhluk itu. Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum.

"Rukia, gak apa – apa kan?"tanya Hitsugaya menahan rasa sakitnya itu.

"Toushirou – Toushirou."Rukia menangkap tubuh memeluk tubuh sejadi – jadinya.

"Khu khu, kau orang pertama yang kuat menahan rasa sakit yang kuberi Tensai kun."ucap sosok itu

"Tolong hentikan, jangan sakiti kami lagi."pinta Rukia menangis dengan deras sambil memeluk tubuh Hitsugaya yang telah kehilangan banyak darah

"Ah ya, terlalu lama juga. Saatnya mengambil nyawa kalian, hmm siapa ya."ucap sosok itu berpikir dengan serius

"Aku, ambil aku, biarkan Rukia pergi."ucap Hitsugaya menawarkan diri

"Hoo begitu kah."ucap sosok itu

"Toushirou, apa maksudmu."ucap Rukia

"Tentu dia ingin salah satu dari nyawa kita, tapi kuingin kau hidup maka dari itu aku saja yang ia ambil."ujar Hitsugaya lemah dengan terbata

"Tidak ingin, aku ingin bersama mu."tangis Rukia menolak

"Tidak, kau harus tetap hidup, untuk ku juga. Lanjutkan hidup jangan menyerah, gantikan lah aku sebagai seorang pemimpin kelompok kecil kita, dan kembangkan lah."ucap Hitsugaya ditengah kesakitan yang luar biasanya.

"Tidak aku tidak ingin bila tanpamu."tolak Rukia dengan tangisan yang makin menjadi

"Hoi, gimana kuambil dua duanya saja ya, waktunya udah kelamaan nih."ucap si sosok berjubah hitam

"Tidak jangan, ambil aku tapi aku ingin satu permintaan."ucap Hitsugaya meminta permintaan pada sosok itu

"Hmm apaan?"tanya si sosok

"Jangan buat Rukia menderita, dari legenda mu, orang yang melihat atau bertemu dengan mu akan mengalami penderitaan. Aku minta jangan membuat Rukia menjadi menderita dengan peristiwa ini dan aku ingin aku menjemputnya bila sudah saatnya."pinta Hitsugaya

"Ok lah, anggap saja hadiah karena kau berhasil tahan dengan semua rasa sakit yang kuberikan ini. Ok ada kata terakhir sebelum kau kuambil?"tanya sosok itu

"Yeah, Rukia dengarkan aku, jangan terlalu lelah perhatikan kesehatanmu, jangan menangis dan bersedih dengan kepergianku. Minta tolong Kurosaki atau Grimjow untuk mengambilkan barang yang ingin kuberi padamu. Mereka tau barang itu. Jangan bersedih Rukia, ceria selalu dan hidup lah untuk ku sampai aku menjemputmu."kata – kata Hitsugaya semakin lemah

"Toushirou kun."ucap Rukia lirih melihat Hitsugaya berdiri menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Sudah siap nih, aku mulai ya Hitsugaya Toushirou."ucap sosok itu menyiapkan sabitnya

"Ya, ayo lakukan."ucap Hitsugaya dengan mimik wajah biasanya dingin dan datar "Rukia berikan aku senyuman mu sebelum aku pergi."pinta Hitsugaya

Dengan menekan semua kesedihan nya Rukia tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya kepada kekasihnya itu. "Toushirou kun, jangan terlalu lama."ucap Rukia lirih

"Mungkin."senyum Hitsugaya

"Wooy kita mulai."si berjubah hitam mengayunkan sabitnya menuju leher Hitsugaya

"Sayonara Kuchiki Rukia, kita bertemu lagi nanti saatnya."ucap Hitsugaya tersenyum

"Sayonara Toushirou kun, iya kita bertemu nanti."Rukia tersenyum dengan indahnya dalam perpisahan ini

Sabit terayun dan CRAAAAAAAASSHH, darah terciprat keluar dari leher dan kepala Hitsugaya, yang harusnya terputus tetapi tidak. Rukia bisa melihat roh Hitsugaya keluar dari tubuhnya dan tubuh Hitsugaya ambruk dengan keras dan darah terciprat kemana mana.

"Yah waktunya selesai sudah, lama ya, didunia kalian cuman tiga menit loh. Dan teman teman mu ada disampingmu loh. Baik saat waktunya datang nanti kekasihmu inilah yang akan menjemput mu, tempatnya yah rahasia sih. Ok kami pergi ya."pamit sosok itu

"Tunggu sosok apakah kamu sebenarnya?"tanya Rukia

"Gak tau juga deh, rahasia loh. Bye – bye."sosok itu menghilang bersama roh Hitsugaya

Rukia pun menangis kembali disamping jasad tanpa roh Hitsugaya, kencang sekali dan teman – temannya pun menghampiri nya. "Dia telah kembali dari dunianya sosok itu."ucap Urahara sensei

"Rukia, ah Hitsugaya."ucap Ichigo shock melihat jasad Hitsugaya penuh luka dan darah juga tusukan

"Dia sudah pergi, mendahului kita."ucap Rukia lirih

"Rukia, kau."ujar Neliel prihatin melihat ini.

"Grimjow, Ichigo tolong ambilkan yang ingin Toushirou berikan padaku."pinta Rukia

Setelah malam itu pun, pagi hari nya jasad Hitsugaya dikuburkan, masa berkabung memang bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan Hitsugaya Toushirou dan sekolah ini telah kehilangan salah satu kebanggaan mereka. Sang Tensai yang dibanggakan telah pergi selamanya dari dunia ini. Tapi siapa yang tau justru sang tensai itu malah menetap di sekolah ini. Bersama sang sosok misterius penunggu koridor lantai 3 menuju ruang peralatan.

"Nee Toushirou kapan kau akan menjemputku?"tanya Rukia pada siapa entahlah

"Kau ngomong apaan Rukia?"tanya Grimjow

"Gak ngomong apa – apa, dan jangan dipikirkan loh."ucap Rukia tersenyum

"Kau aneh Rukia."komentar Ichigo menyeruput minumannya yang ditanggapi anggukan Neliel yang memainkan ponselnya dan menggunakan fitur kamera. Iseng iseng Nel mengarahkan kamera ke jendela lantai 3 koridor menuju ruang peralatan itu dan ia tercangang dengan hasil potretannya.

"Teman – teman liat deh apaan nih."ujar Nel ketakutan menyerahkan ponselnya pada teman temannya.

"What, gak mungkin ini ini ini TOUSHIROOOOOUUUU."jerit Grimjow dan Ichigo bersamaan

Mereka melihat penampakan yah Toushirou Hitsugaya sedang tersenyum dengan angkuhnya di jendela tersebut. Rukia pun tersenyum, "Nee Toushirou jangan lama – lama ya."ujar nya tersenyum ke arah sosok Hitsugaya transparan.

END.

Emm apa ini? Ah maaf sekali kalo ficnya bisa dikatakan kurang berkenan dan tidak bagus, maaf masi jadi nubitol / newbie sih di Fanfic ini. Ah tentu untuk memperbaiki dan membuat kualitas fic - fic author (saya) selanjutnya em mohon minta reviewnya dan saran kalian para senpai sekalian. Yah terima kasih sekali.

Bye bye (lambaikan tangan)


End file.
